Those Who Wander
by AnnaLiseCompass
Summary: What becomes of Tauriel after TBOTFA? Tauriel leaves Mirkwood, and Legolas, to discover her own path.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know Tauriel wasn't in the book, I just wanted to continue the story in a way that fits in with LotR. Please rate and review, constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks everyone. :)**

After the Battle of the Five Armies, Tauriel couldn't return to Mirkwood. Not after she had so blatantly defied Thranduil. Even if he had allowed her back, things would never be the same.

She wasn't sure she would have wanted that life anyway. She wished to see the world before she grew tired of it.

When Legolas asked if she would come with him on his travels, she had jumped at the chance, hoping for the companionship that once had been... she did not find it.

They were riding South, towards Gondor, to search for the Ranger his father had spoken of, when Tauriel decided to find her own future.

The morning was just dawning in glorious streaks of pink and orange, and the dusty, iron smell of the wilderness surrounded them. The steady beat of their horses' hooves upon the soft dirt filled the silence.

"Legolas, _mellon nin_ ," She began carefully, avoiding his gaze and looking straight ahead.

Legolas heard her tone and pulled his horse in.

"Tauriel, what is it?"

"Legolas, I cannot continue."

"Then we shall stop and rest." Oh, Legolas. Ever the gentleman, but never seeing past the surface.

"I mean that I cannot continue with you on your journey." She looked at him gently.

"You must understand why."

He looked at the ground, silent for a moment, then sighed. "I had wondered when you would tell me."

Perhaps she had been wrong about him only seeing the surface.

"You knew?" she asked softly.

"I did not know, I suspected. How could I not? Things will not be the same as they were."

Tauriel nodded quietly. "I think I shall go to Imladris. I have heard it is wonderful."

Legolas smiled faintly."Indeed it is, but those you will find there are even more enchanting. Look for Arwen Undomiel. I believe you shall find her a kindred spirit."

Tauriel bowed her head. "Thank you." She paused. "I am leaving at once."

Legolas did not look surprised. He reined his horse close to hers and touched his chest, then swept his palm outward in the gesture of parting.

"Goodbye, faithful Captain."

"Farewell, my Prince."

Tauriel turned her horse Northwest, toward a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, let me know what you guys think of all this, and tell me what you think I should change. I really appreciate it, see you next chapter!**

Hard days and nights passed before Tauriel reached Imladris. There were days when the solitude was so overpowering, she spoke to herself to ease it. There were times when the pain of her loss was unbearable that she screamed at the sky, startling the birds out of the surrounding trees.

But she continued on, remembering Kili's words to her. _Amrâlimê_. My love. She would smile gently, and find strength for another moment.

Sometimes, love did not have to be terminated by death.

The long days seemed shorter as Tauriel sensed that she growing closer to her destination.

Then, in one glittering moment, it was there.

The Hidden Valley.

Tauriel gasped, marveling at the beauty. It was exactly as she had heard it described.

It was timeless...as if wars would come and go, but Imladris would remain unchanged. It stood regal, but inviting. Proud, but kind. She felt the mystic presence of it run over her, soothing her wounds and welcoming her.

She guided her horse down the trail leading into the valley. Within ten minutes, she was at an entrance arch. She dismounted carefully, swinging her legs over the horse's bare back and landing lightly.

A male elf approached her warily and began speaking words that she did not comprehend.

With a slight embarrassment, Tauriel realized that she had never learned the Quenya language.

She spoke slowly.

"I have come...to see Arwen Undomiel." The male elf switched to the Common tongue. "Ah, forgive me. Lady Undomiel is not present at the moment, but I am sure Lord Elrond will receive you. I am Lindir. May I take your horse?"

"Of course. I am Tauriel."

Lindir nodded. "I shall return shortly to escort you to Lord Elrond, Lady Tauriel," he said with a bow. Tauriel nodded her head in thanks, then looked around in awe.

The architecture was even more beautiful up close. Triangle arches and tall pillars, woven together as if by magic, balanced on the edge of a waterfall. It was as nothing she had seen before.

It was...Tauriel searched for the right word... Pure. Cleaner, softer than the palace at Mirkwood.

In Mirkwood, it was as if the poison on the trees had slipped into the minds of the inhabitants as well.

It was quite a refreshing change.

Tauriel did not doubt that she could be content to live here many years. She walked over to a pillar and ran her fingers along it. It was smooth and unsplintered. "Marvelous," she breathed.

Lindir spoke from behind her, smiling slightly. "Milord will be very pleased that you value our home so well. He is ready to see you, if you will follow me."

Tauriel ran her hand carefully over her red locks, smoothed her dusty tunic, and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, everyone! That makes me so happy! :D**

 **miriel's granddaughter: Thanks for pointing that out. Trying to combine the movies and books is messing with my brain lol.**

 **Disclaimer: So I've forgotten this the past few chapters, but in case it wasn't clear, I don't own the Hobbit or these characters.**

 **Okay, here it is, not sure how I like it. Let me know what you all think!**

The rest of the evening was a daze to Tauriel.

She had spoken with Lord Elrond for a few minutes some maids showed her to a temporary bedroom. Nothing of much consequence had happened; a dull introduction and her expressing gratitude at his hospitality.

She vaguely remember being scrubbed clean and having her hair combed out by some elf maiden attendants, but it seemed foggy, as if she were in a dream.

She was more than thankful when she was finally alone in her bed chambers. She lay on the silken bed and drifted into a state of rest.

The next morning she rose to the sound of sweet birdcall. A tired smile played across her lips. They never heard birdsong in Mirkwood.

She slipped into a new tunic and leggings, brought in by some attendants. The fabric was lightly colored and smooth, made more for pleasure than fighting, she suspected. Still, it was given freely and she was grateful.

She stepped through the arched doorway and onto a private balcony. She reveled in the morning serenity. A soft breeze blew through the valley and the sun was just beginning to show its warm face.

As Tauriel gazed contentedly over the balcony, a flash of gray movement caught her eye. She searched for a moment and saw it again.

A young boy around ten or eleven years old. An elf? No, he walked with too heavy a step. His body was slightly stocky...A human boy? In Imladris? She frowned.

What use could there be for a human boy in the Valley? Humans were foolish.

Her face darkened in memory, and she turned from the balcony, striding into a narrow hallway.

She passed the one named Lindir. "My lady," He said hurriedly, with a quick bow.

"Greetings," she replied absently.

"You are welcome to-" Lindir began, but Tauriel cut him off. "Who is the human boy?"

"Oh, he is called Estel. Lord Elrond has taken him under his wing. Please, excuse me, my lady, but I must attend to business for milord. Until later," and he strode away quickly.

Tauriel let him continue, barely hearing the rest of his words.

Estel. _Hope._ A strange thing to call a human.

She continued walking along the hallway, thoughtfulness creasing her face. She wandered into the courtyard and glanced absentmindedly around, then froze.

There he was, as if he her thoughts had drawn him to her.

He stared at her with wide, stone grey eyes, neither of them moving or speaking.

Then, he broke the silence. "What happened to your hair?"

Tauriel recoiled in surprise, then laughed softly. "Nothing has happened to my hair, young one."

"It's orange."

Tauirel smiled. "Indeed. Have you never seen orange hair before?"

"Never."

"Well, my hair turned this color all on it's own. Can you believe that?"

The boy's brow furrowed. "You are certain you aren't under a spell?"

"I am certain. What is your name?"

"Estel."

"Well Estel, I am Tauriel, and I think we shall be friends."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading this, everyone! It's** ** _so_** **encouraging. Keep bringing the reviews and comments, I love to hear them.**

 **Almara Elf: that's a great idea! I'll be considering it, thanks for reading. :)**

 **Vaiwa: Usually I post the next chapter within the week, unless I get really busy. I do have some romance planned farther along. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, or any related material.**

Friends they did indeed become. Ten years passed by. Though it was a miniscule amount of time to Tauriel, little 'Estel' changed.

He developed into a stout, able young man, with an extreme wisdom that did not hamper his incredible optimism. He was tall, and well-favored for a human, with bright grey eyes and long hair the color of dark mahogany wood.

A strong affection blossomed between them, not romantic, but rather as an older sister protects and loves a younger brother.

It was the eve of his twentieth birthday when her friend became lovestruck.

She was returning from speaking with one of Elrond's sons about Arwen Undomiel's return. Tauriel had been pleased to learn that Arwen would be coming to her home soon. Tauriel was eager to meet her.

She was making her way through the delicate ivory courtyard when Estel ran up to her, speaking a scrambled mixture of Elvish and the Common Tongue, and making no sense in either. Tauriel laughed gently.

"Estel, what of this? Gather your thoughts."

He paused, panting slightly, then took a deep breath. His usually smiling face had a strange expression on it, as if he was being strangled.

"Tauriel," he began slowly, "You will not trust this story when you hear it, but as Elbereth lives, it is true. I... have met the fairest elf maiden in all of Arda. She was as Luthien to me."

Tauriel was not offended by the slight insult; she knew it was unintended. She simply waited for him to continue with an amused smile.

"Tell me of her," she prodded gently, when he stopped speaking and seemed to be lost in thought.

"She is called Arwen Undomiel," he said dreamily. "She is lovely."

"I perceived this," Tauriel reminded him, not voicing her questions about the lady. "What else?"

"What else is there to be spoken?" He laughed, spreading his arms out. "I love her, and I shall only love her."

Tauriel placed her hand on his shoulder, seeing that she wouldn't get comprehensive words from him at this moment.

"Ah, Estel, that is wonderful, truly. I pray it comes to a joyful conclusion. I must go, but I will see you tonight in the Hall, all right? We shall discuss this more."

He nodded quietly, seeming to drift back into the material world. "All right. Thank you, my friend."

"Of course. Until then."

Tauriel had no way of knowing how much young Estel's situation would be changed by that night.

A few hours later, Tauriel awaited Estel outside the doorway to Hall of Fire. He approached her with a purposeful step and eyes downcast in thought.

"Estel," she called to him, concerned, "What troubles you?"

He looked up, his eyes reflecting a mixture wonder and fear.

"Call me not Estel, sister. It is not my name."

Tauriel studied him gravely.

"Very well, but at least inform me what your name truly is."

His eyes took on a new light, of wild fire and fierce determination. "It is Aragorn," he answered confidently.

"Aragorn?" Tauriel echoed, mind racing as she tried to recall. "Aragorn...son of Arathorn and-"

"Chieftain of the Dunedain," He finished, lifting his chin. "And I am leaving Imladris to go to my people."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so here it is! Let me know what you think, please. Reviews make me happy! Follows make me happy too, of course, and I'm excited about the followers I have. You guys are awesome!**

 **I'm not so sure about this chapter, but don't worry, it gets better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's material, blah blah blah.**

Tauriel froze, shocked by her friend's words.

Then, she gestured to the Hall's entryway. "I believe I will be absent from tonight's joviality. Come, speak with me."

She walked toward a trail that lead around the outskirts of Imladris. 'Aragorn' followed her.

"My, friend, tell me what this is about," Tauriel said, once they were on the trail.

"Lord Elrond just recently told me," he responded quietly. "I did not know what to make of it until I visited my mother's grave and recalled the things she spoke of. Of course, I did not doubt him, but I wondered if he had it wrong. I would have far more preferred that," he muttered, pausing.

Tauriel touched his shoulder. "I am sorry."

He shook his head. "Since it is indeed true, I am glad I was told. I am...heir to the throne of Gondor. Surely you must understand why I cannot remain here."

She nodded. "I do not like that you are leaving, but I do understand. You must be with your people. I am sure they need you." She hesitated, then said, "I was traveling with a close friend before I came to the Valley. He is seeking you."  
Aragorn looked curious. "Truly? Who is it?"

"Legolas Greenleaf, the prince of Eryn Galen."

"An elf, then," Aragorn mused. "He would be good company...do you know where he is currently?"

Tauriel shook her head. "Sadly, I do not. However, I grow restless in Imaldris. I merely meant for it to be a stop on my journey through Arda. I enjoy it, but it is not for me, a wanderer. I will come with you, and help you find him."

"Tauriel, I could not ask you to do this."

"You did not ask me. I decided of my own accord, Est-uh, Aragorn."

The new name tasted different in her mouth, but it seemed to suit him. Estel was the little boy without a worry. Aragorn was solemn, responsible.

"Very well," he conceded. "But Tauriel, some of these things I must handle without you."

Tauriel raised her eyebrows. "You suggest that I am merely accompanying you to follow you around? I am not an animal. I have desires, things I wish to see as well. I will part ways with you after we find Prince Legolas."

Aragorn looked surprised. "Of course. Forgive me."

Tauriel smiled. "You are yet young. Now, if I may, I must gather my things together for the journey." Her face darkened. "I understand that some Orc parties still ravage our land."

Aragorn nodded. "I will see you soon, then?"

"Yes. May Elbereth guide our path."

"Always," Aragorn completed, a solemn look darkening his features. "What shall become of Beren and Luthien?" he asked softly, and Tauriel could not answer him.

She merely placed a hand his shoulder and bowed her head for a moment. Then, she turned on her heel and went to plan her next journey.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter, love you all! (If you don't like something in this story, or you do like something, please let me know in the reviews! They're really helpful)**

 **Almara Elf: Let's just see how it turns out ;) and thanks so much! It really means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not J.R.R. Tolkien, so I don't own this stuff.**

They set out the next day, both of them on foot, as that had appeared the better option. For the beginning of the journey, Aragorn was silent.

Tauriel would venture some conversation, but it was apparent that her friend was deep in thought, not prepared to speak.

She asked him tentatively if he wished to see Lady Arwen once more, yet he flatly refused. She shook her, puzzled but deciding not to press him.

If she knew him, he would speak when he felt necessary. So they walked together, she venturing ahead to check for Orc parties, he tracking the ground for the Prince.

He began protested her scouting, but she laughed at him.

"Aragorn, you cannot both track and scout, and I am ill at tracking. You may not remember, but I was at one time the Captain of the guard in a place far more dangerous than these paths. I will scout."

Aragorn shook his head, a glimmer of a smile on his face. "You are not to be dissuaded?"

"Of course not," Tauriel said defiantly.

Aragorn teased, "With that shock of red hair you have, any enemies will be able to see you from afar. What _did_ you do it?"

Tauriel crossed her arms. "Aragorn, my answer shall always be that I was born with it. Now, I must make sure we are clear."

Glad her friend was doing better, she darted sideways into some brush, not leaving Aragorn a chance to protest.

She bent over and worked her away along the grabbing vines and scratching thorns for fifteen minutes, feeling perfectly at ease until a glimmer of daylight shone ahead of her. She knelt just before the opening and peered through carefully. Vast, wooded hills stretched out before. There were a few villages scattered here and there, but none that Legolas would have been at.

She was about to turn away when dark, angry smoke caught her eye, streaking into the sky.

Tauriel eyed it, searching for its source, but yielded nothing.

A dark sense of foreboding clawed at her heart. She broke through the brush as quickly as she could, not caring about the noise, just wanting to flee from the darkness that seemed to chase her. It felt as if it were at her heels, about to devour her.

She ran forward and tumbled out into the dusty trail and fell, catching herself on her hands just in time. She leapt up and glanced around for Aragorn. He was not in sight, and her frenzy grew.

Should she backtrack? Go forward? She decided to walk forward.

The smoke wasn't in sight on the winding trail, and her nerves calmed slightly. She merely had gone slower than Aragorn had, and she would reach him soon enough. So she hoped.

She paced forward quickly on the trail, and in a few minutes she came upon him, standing still in wait.

He did not ask questions, merely stepped in beside her and continued to walk.

For once, Tauriel was glad of the silence.

She could not explain the gnawing fear that had implanted itself in her mind.

Never, not even in the face of the beasts of Mirkwood, had she felt so weak. She shuddered to think of what had caused it and the smoke, and prayed she never had to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated. In case you were worried, I'm not giving this story up. It's just becoming more difficult to update, what with needing inspiration and then all these activities. But anyways. I'm sorry, I hope you'll forgive me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and favorite, it means a lot to me. Thanks for everything!**

 **TMI Fairy: Thanks for noticing! I try to stay versed in the lore but sometimes it can be challenging. Glad it worked this time. Thanks for reviewing!**

They met a stranger after two more days.

Tauriel was returning from scouting to find he and Aragorn in deep conversation. He was tall, like and Elf, but he held himself like a man. A black cloak fell over his shoulder and hooded his face.

She approached warily, stepping lightly over twigs and fallen branches, but Aragorn still noticed.

He turned toward her, and the conversation broke abruptly.

"Tauriel," he addressed her. "My friend here may help us with finding the Elf."

"I did not see you when I was scouting, sir," Tauriel said softly, to the cloaked man.

"I commend you. It is not easy to escape an elf's notice."

The unnamed man smiled under his dark hood. "I have had much practice avoiding notice, but to evade the Captain of the Elvenking's guard? That was an honor I had never dreamed."

Tauriel jerked back.

Who was this man?

She remained silent, waiting for the conversation to resume. Aragorn turned back to the man.

"Where did you meet him, sir?"

"A week's journey from here, near Rohan."

"How long ago was this?"

"A week and a half. He intended to ride northward."

Aragorn stared into the distance thoughtfully.

"Thank you for your information. Where are you journeying to, if I am not rude?"

The man hesitated.

"Nowhere, and everywhere I suppose."

Tauriel stared at him. Something was different about this, something was wrong.

Aragorn merely laughed. "Perhaps you would consider joining our camp tonight. It has been long since I have had the advice of another male."

The stranger nodded.

"It would be my pleasure. I thank you."

"It is our honor."

"However..." the stranger turned to her, dark eyes catching the light briefly.

"Does the lady permit it?"

Tauriel nodded stiffly, forcing the words out. "Yes, of course. Thank you for helping us."

The man smiled, a mysterious but attractive quirk, always under the shadow of the cloak.

"Thank you, as well. I understand you spent some time in Imladris."

Why would Aragorn tell him that?

"Only ten years, sir."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much, however, I think it was the proper time for me to depart."

"Then you are still searching."

"Searching?"

"For something to fill that empty spot that you still feel inside you. Like a scar, it never leaves you, isn't this true?"

Tauriel recoiled. Her first instinct was to force the truth out of this man.

Her fingers flew to her knives before she collected herself. She lifted her chin up and turned away, muttering dark words under her breath.

At first, she had thought it was a helpful traveler, but he seemed to have twisted information out of Aragon or have an uncanny ability.

She walked over to the shade of a nearby tree, brow furrowed, as she tried to work it all in her mind.

She hadn't spoken to Aragorn about Kili.

Who was this man?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know. It's been forever, and I'm sorry. If you're still reading, THANK YOU!**

 **Also, I heard there was a mistake where chapter two was posted instead of this. I have no idea why that happened, but here is the _actual_ chapter.**

 **To all the lovely people who inquired after the 'stranger', you'll just have to find out. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or the Hobbit.**

Tauriel did not sleep that night, but sat in front of the small fire, staring into the embers long after Aragorn and the stranger retired.

When dawn began to ink the sky in purple and red, Tauriel reached over and tapped Aragorn's shoulder.

"Aragorn!" she whispered, trying not to wake the other man.

He jerked awake immediately.

"Tauriel, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I just wish to speak with you." Tauriel nodded to the man, curled up in his blankets.

"We can let him sleep if we walk away."

"Alright," he answered, grimacinh as he stretched and rose to his feet.

They walked away from their camp and towards a grove of trees, the morning grass cool and wet against their boots.

"Who is he?" Tauriel asked, not bothering to lead up to the subject.

"Who?"

"This _friend,_ or what ever he is."

"Ah. That I cannot tell you. He requested for me to stay silent about his identity."

"Aragorn, he could be anyone, and you would not know. I have traveled a great deal more than you. If he has a reputation, I will have heard it. If you will only tell me his name, we could both be at ease."

She did not expect this plea to work, and it would lower her opinion of her friend if it had. Aragorn shook his head adamantly.

"I will always value your company, but you cannot always be guarding and watching over me, friend. Surely you felt the same when you were young."

Tauriel momentarily recalled the fiery and headstrong elf she had been. She shook her head slowly. Aragorn was much cooler than she had been, but still...

"Aragorn, he knows things that he should not. Things I have not revealed to many people."

"Perhaps Prince Legolas told him."

"Legolas would not have betrayed my confidence in such a way."

"Then mayhap he is from Mirkwood."

Tauriel considered it. Some men _did_ visit King Thranduil, but it happened very rarely, and not one of them should have known about...Kili. She frowned at the grass as they walked, deep in thought.

Aragorn gently touched her shoulder. "Friend, you cannot expect me to know. But...I believe he is trustworthy. Come, he has not done anything but help us as of yet. Please, just let it be."

Tauriel shrugged. "Very well."

"Thank you."

They strolled back to the camp as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Alright, Tauriel thought, I will not bother Aragorn about it. But if I can get the truth out of the stranger, I will.

I will do everything in my power to discover it.

But when they came to the ashes of the fire, the elusive man was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HEY! thanks for reading and sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review and comment. Love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit.**

Tauriel was frustrated, to say the least.

They had been journeying for almost a week hearing any more word of Legolas.

"I am very surprised that we should not have found him yet," she remarked to Aragorn as they walked together.

Aragorn shrugged. "It seems that Arda is larger than we originally thought," he answered.

Tauriel frowned. "I've seen more of it than you have, friend, yet it exceeds even my previous thoughts. But surely we shall come upon Prince Legolas. If your _friend_ has seen him, we know he at least still lives."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows, hearing her tone.

"You shall not tempt any information from my lips. I am following his wishes. My conscience is clear, my honor is satisfied. I really owe you nothing."

Tauriel sighed and muttered in Sindarin under her breath.

Aragorn, hearing her, laughed openly. "It is not as bad as that. It is a few days more to the place where Legolas seen. We shall pick up the trail from there. Do not be so despondent."

Two days' journey, and they were nearing Rohan.

Although she could not quite explain it, she could _feel_ it. Something in the call of the birds, in the smell that the gentle breeze brought, in the color of the morning as the sun burned into the sky.

It was a wilder country they were coming upon, and it excited her. S Aside from Aragorn, humans were unfamiliar to her. he wanted to meet the inhabitants, see the way they lived. Her hopes were to be disappointed, however, for they met Legolas before they came to the settlements.

She let out a cry when she saw him on foot, his tall profile standing out against the flatness of the plain they were on. He was far from them, and it would call for much more walking to reach him, but he was there.

She turned to Aragorn nervously. "I can see him."

He squinted in the direction she was looking, then shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. We have some distance to cover, but we should meet him soon."

"Do you think he sees us?"

"I am sure of it, for he waits."

"Very well, I shall trust your eyes."

An hour brought them to each other. He did not look as if he was worse for ten years wandering Arda. In fact, he looked more lively than he had at his father's court.

Tauriel stepped forward and greeted him in Sindarin. "It is good to see you again." She smiled tentatively. He smiled gently back at her, and nodded.

"The pleasure is mine. Tell me, who is this friend of yours?"

Aragorn stepped forward and spoke, "My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, sir."

Legolas' smile faded a little, but he didn't appear to be less happy.

"Truly?" he asked. Tauriel nodded.

Legolas reached out and clasped Aragorn's hand.

"I have long been searching for you. You must dine with me tonight, though it is meager fare, and we shall exchange tales."


End file.
